


Ivar shorts

by exoticinspirits



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, F/M, Master/Slave, Short One Shot, Slavery, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoticinspirits/pseuds/exoticinspirits
Summary: Just a bunch of short stand-alone stories that I feel like posting instead of keeping them to myself.





	Ivar shorts

I am embarrassed. I shouldn’t have opened my mouth. I shouldn’t have spoken out of place…I have no authority or ranking in this world. I am only a piece of property. I am only an object. I am only his. I am his. 

“Keep your head up,” his voice breaks me away from my thoughts. I strained my head to look up at my owner. With a knife at my throat, I watched as his eyes roamed my face for any fear. But, I know he won’t like it so I bare my throat. I have to appear submissive or he’ll never get over his anger with me.

His breath rakes over my face, as he leans closer to lick my bottom lip, which is covered in dry blood from his beating that occurred earlier. “I love the taste of your blood, slave. But, it hurts me to hit your face. It is so beautiful that the gods would weep to have you marry them.” 

A whimper escaped my lips as he took my lip in between his own. While it stung at first, I felt myself submitted to his menstruations. I will let him do anything to me, as long as he is not angry. 

He seemed to be in a better mood when he let go of my lip because the knife was no longer pressed into my skin. Instead he let his hand wrapped around my neck and squeeze. 

“I will carve my name onto your chest, next time you question my words…” he loosened his hand and let it slide down to my breasts…a smirk growing on his face, “yes, the gods are definitely weeping.”


End file.
